ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood (Jason Todd)
History Jason Todd 'is a vigilante and anti-hero. He is a member of the Batman Family, despite some bad past choices, and was the second 'Robin 'after Dick Grayson became 'Nightwing. 'Jason was the second Robin up until his death at the hands of the Joker, though he was later resurrected through the Lazarus Pit. Thanks to being resurrected, he became slightly insane and returned to Gotham, where he took the alias 'Red Hood 'and used more lethal methods. Early Life Jason was born in an alleyway to Katherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd. His childhood was troubled and full of constantly arguing parents and a mother who was sffering from severe depression and addiction. He often got in trouble thanks to using methods taught by his father, though his father believed he was just showing him the ropes. Jason had no idea that he had captured the attention of Joker, who wanted him as a pawn in his plan to make a Robin that could ruin Batman. Thanks to the Joker, Todd's father ended up going to prison and dying. His mother would also later succumb to drug overdosage, which was caused by Joker. Jason believed he needed to become a street criminal in order to survive. Jason, though he had become a criminal and theif, had vowed to never hurt anyone. When he was one day injured, a doctor helped him and gave him some prescription drugs, which he stole. He was later stopped by Batman, whom was convinced by the doctor not to arrest him. Bruce would end up adopting Jason and offering him the role of Robin. Robin After months of long training, Jason was put onto the streets as the newest Boy Wonder alongside Batman. Jason wanted to continue the praised Dick Grayson's legend for the Robin identity, but proved to be troubled in the proccess. Nightwing occasionally mentored Jason, who later met 'Roy Harper 'who became his friend. Death and All-Caste Jason was set on monitor duty by Batman thanks to his recent behavior, which turned out to benefit Jason. He found a picture of his biological mother, which overjoyed him with the knowledge that she was still alive. He used all his skills taught by Batman to find his mother, who turned out to be being black mailed by Joker. She then hands Jason over to Joker, who brutally beats him with a crowbar in an abandoned warehouse and is left to die due to a time bomb. Batman ends up being too late to arrive and save him, but manages to find Jason's lifeless body and hold it in his arms. Jason is then ressurected by Talia al Ghul, who pleaded to the ancient instructor of All-Caste to train Jason. League of Assasins The instructor of All-Caste gave Jason permission to leave, but wanted Jason to learn to let go of his rage and move on from things. Jason, however, believed that the only way he could get revenge on Joker would be by rejecting his original philosophies. He joined the League of Assasins temporarily, and left because he didn't agree with their morals. Battle for the Cowl .]]After the seeming death of Batman, Gotham fell into a pit of despair. Jason was summoned by 'Tim Drake, 'who told him that Bruce had left a will and a last message for them. Jason left the cave and told Drake that he would see him again soon. Jason then donned a highly armored version of the batsuit with the cowl previously owned by Bat-Devil. He fought the increasing crimewaves with intense brutality and always pinned a note to his victims, which read "I Am Batman". When Jason is forced to help Nightwing and Damian escape Black Mask enforcers, Nightwing confronts him when the Black Mask is defeated. The fighting stops when Jason shoots Damian, leaving enough time for him to escape. When Tim and Catwoman found Jason's secret base, they engaged in a long fight. Jason stabbed Tim in the chest and left him to die, after he had knocked Catwoman unconcious. It turned out that Tim had survived his attack and escaped Jason, and provided time for Nightwing to defeat Jason after a long battle. Jason decided in the end to let himself go down his river and never come back. The Outlaws Jason left Gotham believing that the city deserved whatever it had coming. He formed a mercenary team along with Roy Harper and Starfire and set up their base in the Caribbean. Jason's former love interest, Essence, contacted and warned him about a danger named The Untitled. They go to an All-Caste base which was attacked and claimed by the Untitled, where they are forced to defeat a large monster. When they were leaving, Jason was offered his previously lost memory back, but decided against it. Essence then revealed herself to have betrayed All-Caste in favor of the Untitled, forcing the Outlaws to defeat her as well. Death of the Family Todd, along with the rest of the Batfamily, was invited to the Batcave. It was revealed to him there that Joker had learned of every Batfamily member's identity and was planning on attacking them. Todd soon left but was then ambushed and held captive by Joker, along with Tim Drake. Joker then revealed that he had been tormenting Jason his whole life, and that he was just a pawn. They were knocked out and later awoken in the batcave, where they were gassed to want to kill each other. They all soon became immune to Joker's mind control. Jason was scarred by everything he had discovered from Joker, but managed to reconcile with Bruce. Batman Incorporated Batman, who believed that Jason deserved a second chance, offered him a spot in Batman Incorporated as the second 'Wingman. 'Despite the fact that Jason was now involved with Batman Incorporated, he rarely interacted with the team and wasn't present when Damian was killed. Jason cut himself off from the Batfamily once again when the balance was shifted after Bruce was thrown into grief by Damian's death. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Martial Arts: 'Jason Todd has received training from numerous martial arts masters such as Batman, Nightwing, Bronze Tiger, Lady Shive and the All-Caste. He was considered their most successful pupil, earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. *'Firearms: 'Unlike most of the Batman Family, he's one of the few who has no problems with the use of firearms. He's a very skilled marksmen when in use of firearms. *'Swordsmanship: 'Jason Todd has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman, able to ultimately defeat Ra's al Ghul. *'Tracking *'Investigation' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingualism' *'Stealth' *'Escapology' 'Equipment *'Red Hood Costume: 'After meeting Starfire, Jason dons an older suit, originally belonging to Nightwing. The suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol. *'Venom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Antiheroes Category:Batman Family Members Category:Batman Villains Category:Outlaws Members Category:Humans